The Time Whisperer
by yaoi1fangirl
Summary: Alchemy, a power so infinite that it can destroy counties and kill thousands in the blink of an eye for the one who commands it and deal an equally and often times more destructive backlash upon the wielder. Rated T to let Ed stay in character lol


Prologue

Alchemy, a power so infinite that it can destroy counties and kill thousands in the blink of an eye for the one who commands it and deal an equally and often times more destructive backlash upon the wielder known as the law of equivalent exchange. All alchemists must abide by this law whether the price is fair or not for that law, though not set in stone, will always demand a price. There is however another law of alchemy that is not enforced by nature but by man. When alchemy's power had been harnessed one law had been set in place by the governing bodies of all the countries of the world in order to protect the welfare of its citizens. That law was that human transmutation was forbidden and that the mere exchange of thoughts and teachings of it would result in death of both the perpetrator and the audience beholden to it. Of course like all human laws not everyone abides them whether it is for personal gain or desperation humans will always break that which has been set in place to protect them. That is how The Whispered are born.

The Whispered are the one's who have succeeded where most others have failed. They are the one's who have attempted human transmutation and succeeded in not only reanimating the body of the one they tried to resurrect but in encasing the soul back within its mortal confines. The price these alchemists paid for their transgressions however are far more drawn out and often times more painful than any attempt that led to death or the creation of the soulless puppets known as homunculus. The bodies of The Whispered during the transmutation for their loved ones were warped and transformed to sometimes grotesque forms and other times to a form so beautiful that it can barely be known as human. These new forms were the gates form of amusement along with the vast knowledge it implanted within the alchemist's head warping their minds with their bodies. This was but one of their punishments. With a body unrecognizable and a mentality unknown to the ones The Whispered used to call friends and family they were cast out from society, causing great mental anguish to the bearer whose only wish was to gaze upon a loved one once more. Once the gate had grown bored with the show of suffering that The Whispered put on it would snatch back the body and soul of said Whispered without warning, decomposing their bodies right on the spot whether they be in a crowded street corner or in bed sleeping away their stress and sadness. That was the gate's final punishment. There was one power that The Whispered attained however that was theirs alone and that was the ability to use the void between their world and Nazi Germany. They used this void to hop through time to pursue their own personal agenda's until their time to return to the gate had come.

These people are what the Elrics had been searching for and hadn't known it. An alchemist with knowledge so vast that they held secrets long forgotten to even the ancient homunculi however fate always has a way screwing with people and the Elric's were one of the gate's favorite forms of amusement.

Okay so I had this idea randomly about 2 or 3 hours ago and decided to put pencil to paper then fingers to keyboard lol. I haven't written any fanfictions in at least a year so I know this is probably horrible but I couldn't help but post it so I'm really sorry if I wasted your time . I tried to once over it but I know there'll be a few small mistakes here and there so please bare with me  I would greatly appreciate Reviews if you even semi enjoyed this chapter as I'm a review whore and am greatly inspired to write more if I have a person or two to tell me how much I suck and get my but in gear to write more lol. Also I'm incredibly sorry for the shortness but as I've said it's a very new plot for me lol


End file.
